In My Dreams
by PikaGirl16
Summary: Fai keeps having the same dream about the same girl over and over again. Then, he finally sees her... the girl of his dreams...


**In My Dreams**

Fai opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around seeing that everyone else was still asleep. He looked at his lap, Mokona was still laying in it. It looked so peaceful. He smiled. And now that he was smiling it wouldn't go away for the rest of the day. He looked up at the sky. It was still dark. He sighed. He just had a dream about a lovely, beautiful lady. She had short blonde hair with gorgeous blue eyes that were like the ocean. For the past month he has had dreams about her. He doesn't even know who she is. What did these dreams mean?

The sun then began to come up. And everyone else began to wake up. And once everyone was up and ready they began there journey to look for Sakura's feather. "There it is!" Mokona pointed at it. They all, except Sakura, had to fight a demon to get her feather. But it was a pretty weak one so it didn't take very long.

"Here you go Princess," Syaoran smiled, handing her her feather.

"Thank you so much." She took it and then let it go in her. She began to get her memory back. It was the memory about her seventh birthday party. But in the memory she was talking to an empty chair. She frowned.

"Is something wrong Princess?" Syaoran gave her a look of concern.

"It just seems like someone, or something in all of these memories are missing…"

Syaoran looked at her, "Don't worry Princess. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Poor Syaoran," Fai said to Kurogane.

"I kind of feel sorry for the kid," Kurogane said back because Kurogane didn't know what he'd do if Princess Tomoyo couldn't remember him.

"Well is everyone ready to go to the next dimension?" Syaoran looked back at Fai and Kurogane. They both nodded their heads. Then, Mokona transported them to the next dimension. They landed in the grass, in a park.

Everyone looked at them because there clothes looked very weird. "Can you sense a feather snowball?" Kurogane looked at Mokona.

"Mokona can sense one! But it's kind of weak so I can't exactly sense where it is yet," Mokona replied.

"The let's walk around and when we get a little closer to the feather Mokona will be able to sense where it is," Fai said. They all agreed to it. They walked out of the park and down the streets.

Fai looked across the street. And then, he saw her. The girl in his dreams. The girl looked up to see a gorgeous man looking at her. And then it hit her. It's the man she keeps seeing in her dreams.

Fai saw her looking at him. "Hey guys, hold on a second." Fai then began to walk across the street, towards her. The group watched him. The girl saw him coming. She smiled at him and began to blush. "Well hello there," Fai took her right hand and placed a kiss on it.

She blushed deeper, "Hi there. I spotted you looking at me from across the street."

"And you looking at me."

She looked to see their hands still touching.

"I've seen you in my dreams every night for the past while. Well, the girl in my dreams looks a lot like you anyway," he lightly laughed.

She also laughed, "I've also seen someone a lot like you in my dreams."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Every night. What's your name?"

"Fai D. Flowright. And what's your name the girl of my dreams?" he held her hand closer to his chest.

"Kassie M. Simmons," she kept her eyes on his.

"Well Kassie, would you like to go on a moonlite walk with me tonight?" he kept on smiling.

She looked behind his shoulder, "What about your friends?" she spotted the people that she saw Fai with, looking at them.

Fai didn't look back, but kept his eyes on the beauty standing before him. "They wouldn't mind."

She looked back at him. A smiled danced across her face. "Then I'm up for it. Where shall we meet?"

Fai pondered, "Um…"

"How about the park? You look like you aren't from around here. But do you know where the park is?"

"Yes, I do. Meet me there at nine-thirty?"

"I will."

"I will see you then." Fai then kissed her hand once again, let it go, then walked back to his friends.

Kassie warched as he walked away. She then smiled and walked back down the street.

"Fai, what was that about?" Syaoran asked as they continued down the street.

"It's the girl I told you about. The one I keep seeing in my dreams. And I told you that I'd meet her Kuro poo." He smiled at Kurogane.

"Oh whetever," Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Awe. I'm happy for you," Sakura grinned.

"Thanks Princess. And tonight, I'm going on a walk with her.

It was now five until nine-thirty. Kassie was already at the park. She looked the same as earlier. Except she was wearing an ice blue jacket. She sat down on a bench, waiting for Fai.

"Hello lovely Kassie."

She looked to her right to see Fai. "Fai!" She jumped off the bench.

"You're so cute," he intertwined his fingers with hers.

She blushed and smiled as they began to walk. Fai told her about how they are searching for Sakura's feathers and everything about it. He knew he could trust her. There was something special about her. Something he really liked. And Kassie told him about her family and what not. "You're as funny guy, Fai," she giggled.

"Hyuu!" he then laughed. He kept a hold of her hand, but got in front of her and smiled. "Hold still."

She did as she was told and didn't move an inch. Fai moved his lips and locked them with Kassie's. Kassie began to blush, but closed her eyes and began kissing him back. His lips were cold, but she didn't care at all. Fai moved his free hand to the back of her head and placed it there. Kassie held onto his hand tighter while moving her free hand to the back of his neck. Fai then licked her bottom lip for entrance. He was a gentle man so he wanted to ask.

She lightly giggled and let him inside, letting his tongue roam around. He then pulled back. He licked his lips, "Yummy!" He then kissed her forehead. "Let me walk you home. But you'll have to lead the way."

"All right." She began walking him to her house.

The next day they found Sakura's feather. Fai, and the rest of the group, were standing outside Kassie's house. Well, Fai and Kassie were standing on her porch. Fai has one hand on her cheek, "I will come back for you one day."

"I believe you," a tear ran down her cheek.

Fai leaned down and kissed her cheek bone. Kissing her tear away. "You'll always be in my dreams," she looked up at him.

"And I'll see you in mine," he lightly kissed on her on the lips. And then walked back to his friends.

Mokona was just about to transport them to the next dimension. "See you tonight," then then he was gone. All of them.

She smiled, "I'll see you tonight, in my dreams."


End file.
